


То ли ведьма, то ли видение

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Young Avengers are here too, a bit OF EVERYTHING yeah okay, a bit of Civil War, a bit of Earth-3490, a bit of Earth-616, a bit of Infinity War, a bit of comic's Secret Wars event, a bit of crack in chapter 2, almost, eventually, many deaths but not actually, post-AoU, random drabbles with no connection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди — такие сложные.<br/>Люди — такие простые.<br/>От одного до другого — одна секунда, одно слово, один удивительный поступок.<br/>(драбблы по MCU, в основном Скарлет Вижн и вандоцентрические)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Океан (пост-AoU, флафф)

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы по Скарлет Вижну и иже с ними. Возможны АУ.  
> вольное обращение со всем, джен, гет, слэш, сторонние пейринги, флафф, ангст и тим-билдинг.  
> бейзикали, всё то, что обычно пишется в голове перед сном или на коленке в маршрутках.

　　Вижн владеет всей информацией в мире — кроме, разве что, той, что ещё не перенесена на цифровые носители, и того, что творится в головах у людей.  
　　Некоторые утверждают, что человеческий мозг — как ультра-сложный компьютер. Вижн в этом не уверен. Наверное, именно поэтому он однажды спрашивает об этом Ванду. Другой причины и быть не может.  
　　Ванда хмурит брови, по-особенному, как делает всякий раз, когда над чем-то хорошенько задумывается. Вижн наблюдает за своими товарищами по команде. Исключительно в стратегических целях. Он различает выражения их лиц так хорошо, что почти обгоняет в этом Наташу. Только понять эти выражения не всегда получается.  
　　С Вандой проще. Она тоже наблюдает за командой, но немного иначе. Прикосновение её силы — как пальцами по плечу. Она старается не делать этого без спросу, но управлять алыми всполохами мощи сложнее, чем кажется.  
　　Если Вижн теряется во множестве значений — полуулыбок, косых взглядов, лёгкого наклона головы — Ванда участливо стучит по плечу. Метафорически, конечно.  
　　“Ты в растерянности,” — говорит она на языке молчания, который рассыпается в голове алыми искрами. Говорит очевидные вещи, но иногда это так важно — высказывать то, что и так понятно. Это ещё одна сложность.  
　　 “Да”, — подтверждает он. И тогда Ванда пытается объяснить, иногда всё ещё подглядывая в шпаргалки чужих голов. Люди частенько друг друга не понимают. Это нормально. Это опасно. Это жизнь.  
　　Похожи ли люди на компьютеры?  
　　— Для меня чужой разум — как вода. Иногда неподвижная, как озеро. Иногда текучая, как река. Иногда солёная, как океан. Похожи ли компьютеры на воду?  
　　Вижн кивает. Пожалуй. Супер-сложные компьютеры, которые и представить сложно.  
　　— Думаю, это зависит от множества разных причин. Кому-то — супер-компьютер, кому-то — пыльный книжный архив, а кому-то — система водоснабжения.  
　　— А как ты видишь... меня?  
　　Ванда застывает, всего на секунду, но он, конечно, успевает заметить.  
　　Она ловит глазами его взгляд, и на мгновение её радужка окрашивается алым — так она и получила своё супергеройское имя.  
　　— Океан. Такой прозрачный, что хочется нырнуть глубоко-глубоко и наблюдать за миром сквозь толщу воды, и...  
　　  
　　— Шекспира разучиваете? — приближение Сэма никто из них даже не почувствовал. Удивительно, как иногда бывает легко отключиться от окружающего мира — и при этом не получать тревожные сигналы о системе внешнего слежения.  
　　Ванда бросает на Сокола один из сложных взглядов, которых с первого раза ни за что не прочитаешь. Сэм, кажется, не обращает на них никакого внимания: забредает к холодильнику, открывает банку газировки и делает большой глоток. В голове у Вижна вдруг начинает проигрываться рекламный ролик этой самой газировки. И откуда только вспомнилось? А, главное — зачем?  
　　— Кэп велел собрать всех у складов. Так что Уильям подождёт.  
　　  
　　После тренировки Вижн читает “Сон в летнюю ночь”, а после — “Бурю”. Читать бумажные книги оказывается удивительно приятно, хоть и получается медленнее, чем могло бы.  
　　 Ведьмы “Макбета” заставляют его улыбнуться. Стоит сказать Ванде, что ей пойдёт такой образ — в ответ она почти наверняка рассмеётся. Человеческий смех — удивительно простой и удивительно приятный звук. Жаль только, что по-настоящему рассмешить кого-то — не всегда легко.


	2. Make [love] not war (гражданский крэкодраббл x Земля-3490)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> крэк, потому что куда без него, когда завтра Гражданка.
> 
> fyc: на Земле-3490 Тони Старк - женщина, и их брак с капитаном Роджерсом предотвратил Гражданскую войну.  
> http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/8/84/Earth-3490.png/revision/latest?cb=20100429204959

　　— Свобода! — сказал Стив.  
　　— Справедливость! — возразил Тони.  
　　“Задолбали”, — подумала Ванда и устроила команде и сочувствующим экскурсию на Землю-3490.  
　　  
　　Наташа Старк-Роджерс привыкла принимать гостей из других вселенных, но не в разгар же медового месяца. Пусть и третьего по счёту.  
　　С другой стороны, не отказывать же себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за реакцией другой своей версии на обручальные кольца из вибраниума и двойную фамилию.  
　　  
　　Клинт должен был Наташе и Лоре по двадцатке, но это была справедливая цена за подобное зрелище. Он даже успел сделать пару фотографий.  
　　  
　　Барнс наконец-то нормально поел и получил квалифицированную помощь от докторов Ксавьера и Маккоя. Доктор Ричардс, к счастью, был слишком занят.

　　О Гражданской войне пока никто не вспоминал.


	3. Кровь Мирового древа (ангст с надеждой, Infitity War таймлайн)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн - Война Бесконечности, вольная интерпретация событий;  
> ангст с надеждой, референсы к Сикрет Варс эвенту и Земле-616.

　　Ванда не уверена, кому обязана камнем Бесконечности у своих ног — Скотту или Хоуп — но это не так важно. Оба уже мертвы.  
　　  
　　Поблизости она чувствует только метущийся разум Железного человека — он пытается удержать энергетический щит, который тускнеет вместе с его реактором — и пульсацию камня Бесконечности. Больше никого. Старк об этом ещё не знает. Щит укрывает и раненых, но раненых среди них больше нет. Только непривычная тишина там, где были привычные мысли, в которые Алая ведьма заглядывала по привычке и для успокоения. От тишины у неё болит голова.  
　　  
　　Камень расправляет алые плети, просыпается, и Ванда удивляется тому, каким всё это кажется знакомым. Она знает, что сигнатура Эфира, камня Реальности, совпадает с показателями её собственной силы. Каким-то непостижимым образом в ней всё это время росла часть вселенской мощи. Тор назвал это “ветвью Мирового древа”, способностью изменять реальность, сокрушаясь, что не заметил этого раньше, а Хэнк Пим еле слышно хмыкнул. Доктор Стрэндж называет... называл эту силу “хаосом”, и Ванда понимала, что он имел в виду: её способности были стихийны, как ветер и волны, как всепожирающая катастрофа. Один только Вижн никогда... Никогда больше не скажет, что она — вовсе не катастрофа.  
　　  
　　Глаза Ванды вспыхивают алым, и Эфир обхватывает её своими плетьми, обвивается вокруг её формы, рук, ног, головы, подобно доспехам... Ванда — уже не только Ванда, она — кровь Мирового древа, сок в его ветвях, она видит, как рождались миры и как они закончатся. Она видит девять миров и миллиарды вероятностей.  
　　У неё есть сила изменить всё: бездыханные тела, руины того, что она назвала домом, бешено бьющееся сердце и эту невыносимую тишину.  
　　Ванда поворачивает механизм и дёргает за нить.  
　　  
　　Где-то в Латверии открывается дверь, и в пыльном зале раздаются тяжёлые шаги. Здесь мог бы жить могущественнейший из магов, рождённый на земной орбите. Он расколол бы миры и стал богом. Богом немилосердным и жадным, карающей Судьбой, стучащей в ушах кровью — “дум-дум-дум”. Богом, которого однажды победят, но какой ценой...  
　　  
　　Пальцы Ванды в крови. Или это паутина Эфира? Она не знает. Она тянет за следующую нить.  
　　  
　　Экспедиция Энтони Эдварда Старка находит во льдах разбившийся самолёт Г.И.Д.Р.ы и живого Капитана Америку. Всё идёт, как и шло, разве что с чуть поутихшими разногласиями. Наташа приводит Халка и спасает Клинта. Тор спускается с небес. Мстители спасают Нью-Йорк. Мстители спасают мир — один раз, два, три. Мстители спасают Новый Град. Ничто не спасает Мстителей от Акта Соковии. Капитан Америка сдаётся. Тони Старк погибает на ступенях суда.  
　　  
　　Ванда вспоминает, как впервые заглянула в голову Старка и увидела его великий страх, бездну звёзд, левиафанов и мёртвый мир.  
　　Она не может не думать о том, что тоже виновата. Это не было видением будущего. И в то же время им оказалось.  
　　  
　　Ванда находит другую нить.  
　　Доктор Бэннер умирает от радиации. Железный человек задыхается на другой стороне галактики. Локи приводит на Землю Таноса, и конец наступает раньше.  
　　  
　　Ванда протягивает руку.  
　　Стива Роджерса не находят. Тони Старк навсегда остаётся в той афганской пещере. Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романова живут в Будапеште: у них рождается сын, они называют его Джеймсом. Брюс Бэннер никогда не заключает контрактов с правительством и издаёт парочку никому ненужных статей. Максимовы умирают во взрыве, все четверо. На бомбе белеет имя Старка.  
　　Ненависть не исчезла полностью, она всё ещё здесь, как потухший уголь, который всё ещё вспыхивает иногда оранжевыми искрами.  
　　Ванда научилась прощать.  
　　Непростительные вещи существуют.  
　　Она сама их проделывала.  
　　  
　　Древний механизм скрипит.  
　　Ванда видит серебристую линию жизни брата, быструю, как ртуть, и ужасно короткую. Она пытается до неё дотянуться...  
　　Мировое древо стонет, поворачивая реальность в очередной раз.  
　　Нет такой вероятности, в которой оба близнеца Максимова были бы живы. Пока нет, или уже никогда не будет — этого не узнать.  
　　  
　　Одна из то ли веток, то ли вен, то ли всё-таки нитей — пронзительного золотого цвета.  
　　Камни Бесконечности связаны. Ведь так?  
　　  
　　Алая ведьма захлёбывается Эфиром. Её глаза полны бесконечной тьмы.  
　　Она пытается поймать ускользающее из-под пальцев будущее.  
　　Кто-то держит её за плечи.  
　　Она пытается прочесть чужие мысли и впервые наталкивается на барьер, который не в силах преодолеть.  
　　  
　　Ванда не видит его и не может прочесть его мысли, но знает, кто он.  
　　Она никогда не думала, что у них будут дети. Но вот он — голос-доказательство, эхо которого она слышала где-то в ветвях Мирового древа. Может, в будущем, которое они так рвутся спасти?  
　　  
　　— Всё будет хорошо.  
　　До чего избитая фраза, но произнесённая сейчас, в мире, который грозился закончиться, она кажется непоколебимой истиной.  
　　— Мама... — голос дрожит, и Ванда не знает, от того ли, что даже её сыну было сложно сюда добраться, сквозь время, бездну и кто знает что ещё, или от чего-то иного. — Прекрати. Ты разрываешь реальность на части... Всё будет хорошо.  
　　  
　　Тяжесть его рук становится эфемерной. В другой раз у Ванды была бы сотня вопросов, а сейчас — только один.  
　　  
　　Ответ на него она получает, когда Тони Старк вытаскивает её из объятий Эфира. В его руках — камень Времени.  
　　  
Ванда знает, что теперь всё будет, как надо.


	4. In the mighty jungle they sleep tonight (пост-CA:tCW, драма и сны)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> иной раз подумаешь - вроде, отпустило - но нет, показалось.  
> тим Кэп и вандоцентрическое. намёки прозрачны, как слёзы автора.
> 
> саундтрек - само собой, The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight.

　　В Ваканде не жарко, в Ваканде влажно, и приходится забирать волосы в высокий хвост. О кожаных куртках можно позабыть. О рукавах, которыми можно прикрыть пальцы — по старой привычке, чтобы никто не видел, как они дрожат — тоже.  
　　  
　　Ванда никогда прежде не была в гостях у короля. Это напоминает ей о старых фильмах, в которых принцы и диктаторы оказывались ранимыми людьми с золотым сердцем, ищущими любви. По законам жанра сердце Т’Чаллы было бы из вибраниума, скованное каким-нибудь древним родовым проклятием. В Ваканде легенды принимают всерьёз. Глядя на застывшую в вечной защитной позе статую Чёрной Пантеры Ванда этому не удивляется.  
　　  
　　Они здесь ненадолго, — так ей говорят. Они вольны идти куда угодно, но ей ли не знать, каково это: когда все дороги мира расстилаются перед тобой, но на самом деле ты очень долго примериваешься к первому шагу.  
　　  
　　Ванда спит в безликой комнате, где ничто не должно напоминать ей о той, которая осталась на Базе Мстителей, но пустота — тоже хорошее напоминание.

　　Её руку обвивает проволока, ползёт вверх, к шее, чтобы тюремным ошейником сомкнуться вокруг шеи. По коже скользит прохлада, костяшки пальцев ударяются о стену.  
　　  
　　По предплечью вьются провода — Ванда уснула в наушниках. Она больше не может видеть чужие сны. Она пытается отвлечься, и музыка показалась не самым плохим вариантом. Она и прежде помогала: иногда контроль очень похож на танец, и Чёрная Вдова был ярчайшим тому доказательством.  
　　  
　　Ванда садится в кровати. В плеере сел аккумулятор. За окном дышат темнотой вакандские джунгли. Где-то в джунглях сегодня спит вовсе не лев. (Они смотрели диснеевские мультфильмы вместе с братом, в ужасном качестве, и подпевали тамошним песням: английский был ясно слышен под налётом дурацкого перевода. Она вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Иногда Ванда всё ещё слышит его голос слишком отчётливо, но больше не оглядывается.)  
　　  
　　Ванда вздрагивает, когда сквозь стену в её комнату просачивается Вижн. Она по привычке открывает рот, чтобы сократить и без того короткое имя, и снова попросить больше так не делать, ведь они договаривались. Он всегда появляется вовремя. Может, на самом деле именно это его суперспособность.  
　　  
　　 Вижн не обращает на неё внимания: замирает в углу, опускает голову. Готовится ко сну, хотя технически это больше похоже на стазис, да-да, она слышала это уже тысячу раз.  
　　  
　　Ванда не двигается. Старается потише дышать.  
　　  
　　Вся фигура Вижна, вместе с плащом и Камнем Бесконечности, окутана алыми всполохами. Вижн не замечает Ванду, потому что это не Вижн. Это сон Ванды, решивший погулять.

　　Она протягивает руку и сжимает дрожащие пальцы в кулак. Вижн исчезает. Вакандаская тьма остаётся.  
　　  
　　  
　　Иногда Ванде кажется, что она провоцирует кошмары: хаос внутри неё требует хаоса и снаружи, даже если это снаружи — внутри других.  
　　  
　　Скотту снится дочь, которая плачет и кидает ему в лицо самого страшного кролика, которого Ванда только видела. Скотту снятся разочарованные лица и кулак, то и дело впечатывающийся ему в нос.  
　　  
　　Сэму снится Райли, падающий с небес в железном костюме, потом Роуди, умирающий в песках Афганистана, и ветер в ушах, и кровь, смешивающаяся с песком. Сэму снится, что он не успевает.

　　Стив врёт и врёт ужасно, но для Ванды не существует лжи — стоит только присмотреться или запутаться в чужих снах. У кошмаров самые тонкие стенки.  
　　  
　　Стиву снятся базы ГИДРы: та, из 40-х, из которой он освободил почти триста человек, вдруг превращается в заснеженную, почти пустую. Железный человек не закрывает лицо руками — шепчет “Чего ты ждёшь, Стив? Покончи с этим,” — и щит с ужасающей лёгкостью входит в реактор.  
　　  
　　Он тускнеет, как тогда, в Нью-Йорке только теперь это действительно Нью-Йорк, а не заброшенная база, и совсем не 40-е, и вокруг полно людей, и реактор — единственное, что поддерживает... поддерживало в Тони жизнь — расколот, и всё действительно заканчивается.

 

　　Ванда не была в Нью-Йорке во время нападения читаури, но она столько раз видела его в чужих головах, что это почти перестаёт быть правдой.  
　　  
　　Т’Чалла, кажется, не спит вовсе, или спит слишком далеко.  
　　  
　　Иногда до Ванды добираются промёрзшие куски сна, наполненного жертвами, которых не забыть.  
　　  
　　Сны Клинта Ванда никак не может запомнить.  
　　

　　Ночью в чужой вине можно утонуть.  
　　  
　　Ванда не уверена, чья вина стучит у неё в груди — собственная или чья-то ещё.  
　　  
　　Каждое утро она пытается найти нужные слова и каждое утро не находит. Это не её конёк.  
　　  
　　В темноте очередной вакандской ночи Ванда не спит, а сосредоточенно рассеивает кошмары. Хотя бы на одну ночь.  
　　  
　　Это её бой и её первый шаг.  
__________________________________________________  
слова Тони взяты отсюда -  
http://images-cdn.moviepilot.com/images/c_scale,h_475,w_554/t_mp_quality/uxarfaeg3pw9upham43v/civil-war-10-amazing-moments-from-the-comic-that-we-could-see-on-screen-743241.jpg  
\- бикоз айм ивл


	5. Infinite (настроенческое перед походом на Infinity war)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предсеансное рваное

А что для нас остаётся? Пара минут экранного счастья,   
Продолженье других историй, и мы в их границах власти,   
Играем роли, написанные от руки на купюре.   
Время уходит. Я остаюсь. Ты приносишь бурю,   
Перемешиваешь реальность. В белых молниях — твой брат.   
Мы умираем. Завершается третий акт.   
После нас остаётся полнейший бардак.


	6. Staring (c AoU до IW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фики писать не можется, так что пока так

Ванда смотрит в небо. Над ней расползаются тучи.   
Завтра снова пикет. А потом всё станет чуть лучше.  
Они с братом подпишут контракт и получат силы,  
Отомстят и станут, возможно, немного счастливее.

Ванда смотрит в чужие мысли и видит смерть всего мира,  
Тони Старк — худший собственный враг, что за дивное диво.  
Ванда смотрит в глаза Альтрону и видит в них стену огня,  
Через пару дней Ванда скажет: “Умрём же: и ты, и я”. 

Ванда смотрит в окно и слушает речи Клинта,  
И выходит за дверь. Ей не видно того лабиринта,  
Что станет ей жизнью в ближайшие странные годы.  
Проходит двенадцать минут. Её гнев обретает свободу. 

Ванда смотрит во тьму, а та смотрит, конечно, обратно.  
Она умерла, но жива. Вокруг буря. И всё вероятно.  
Камень Разума солнечным бликом сияет в ночи.  
Ванда смотрит чужие сны. Ванда громко молчит.

Всё так быстро. Слова, осторожность, попытки.   
Тренировки, и шёпот, и бабочки. Полуулыбки.  
И Лагос, и вина. Паприкаш, и побег, и сраженье,  
И тюрьма. И вопросы, и снова побег. Утешенье.

Ванда смотрит на молнии и вспоминает о брате,  
В Эдинбурге гроза. Им опять уходить на закате.  
Камень предупреждает, в ушах бьётся “Ну же, разбей!”.  
Время вновь беспощадно. И Ванда становится злей.

Ванда смотрит в небо в последний раз. Она знает.  
Ванда — ведьма, но даже с таким раскладом чудес не бывает.  
Смерть похожа на вздох и двенадцать минут без дыхания.  
Ванда смотрит в чужое небо. И загадывает желание.


End file.
